Drifters and Dreamers
by jackwabbit
Summary: Jayne seeks Mal’s help on a job of the family sort. When Mal decides to take it, he gets much more than he bargained for. See further notes on story proper.
1. Chapter 1

**Drifters and Dreamers**

Author: jackwabbit

Fandom: Firefly

Rated: PG-13 for language, adult themes.

Category: Gen (though some Mal/Inara UST may rear up from time to time), Crew, FutureFic - takes place one to two years after the events of _Serenity_.

Word Count: 20,215

Spoilers: General series knowledge.

Summary: Jayne seeks Mal's help on a job of the family sort. When Mal decides to take it, he gets much more than he bargained for.

Note: A few years ago, I wrote a short story called "Dreamer," set in the Firefly 'verse. That tale centered on a young girl. This is the story of how that girl came to be. It was written for the Jossverse Big Bang Challenge 2010 and is meant as a companion to "Dreamer," but it can stand alone. Warning – major character death off-camera, so to speak.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jeremiah had come far - farther than anyone had ever expected him to.

He had his own spread, and it wasn't exactly tiny. He traded in horses, cattle, and sheep, and he did so with a savvy that kept him the envy of most men. Things weren't exactly luxurious, but his family never wanted for anything that mattered, and Jeremiah was happy.

Yes, Jeremiah had come very far indeed - especially for the son of a whore.

XXX

He'd been born in a brothel to a woman who practiced the world's oldest business on a backwater moon. Granted, it had been an upscale brothel - one of most reputable on his world, complete with health care for its "employees" and a rather high-class clientele - but it had been a brothel nonetheless, and Jeremiah's birth in such a place carried all the usual stigmas associated with being the unwanted by-product of a business transaction and nothing more.

By the time he was five, Jeremiah knew that business well. By ten, he was an expert.

That business meant that he slept in the barn's hay loft more often than not and that he was exceptionally good at making himself scarce.

Most in the brothel could forget he existed without trying. He talked quietly and walked even more silently.

His mother had a basic education - not enough of one to leave the only life she'd ever known, but she knew enough to converse intelligently with those clients who desired that particular service. The house saw to that. They wouldn't have had it any other way. So she did as right as she could by Jeremiah. There was no school for Jeremiah to attend, and since his mother's house didn't cater to women, they took no interest in him at all. And so his mother tutored him every afternoon between shifts, as it were. The other women were kind to him most of the time, and he was expected to help with chores to earn his keep, but for the most part Jeremiah was ignored and left to his own devices. He'd never known anything else, and it suited him just fine.

On very rare occasion, clients would spy Jeremiah in the barn as they left by the side door of the brothel. When this happened, the men would always hastily turn away from the boy and ignore him as best they could. Some would shoot him glances of annoyance or shame, but none ever spoke to him or acknowledged him in any way.

This was what Jeremiah had come to expect from the clients, and he thought nothing of it. Their reactions to him amused him, but that was all. Nothing ever changed for Jeremiah, and he figured nothing ever would, but he was proven amazingly wrong one night halfway through his eleventh year in the world.

Jeremiah was standing in the doorway of the barn when it happened.

A client slipped out from the usual exit of the brothel and glanced out over the horizon before beginning the walk to his transport.

As his eyes scanned the landscape, there was no way he could miss Jeremiah. As he noticed the boy, Jeremiah smirked, fully expecting the stranger to look away. But the man did nothing of the sort. He instead did something that none of the other clients had ever done before.

He looked Jeremiah right in the eye and spoke to him. There was no sneer of disdain or practiced indifference. The man spoke to the boy as if he knew him.

"Good evening, son," he said.

Jeremiah was so startled by the man's words that he nearly forgot to answer them, but he knew enough to be polite to the men who put food on his table. He was young, but not stupid, and he knew the ways of his world.

"Good evening, sir," he answered. He even gave a small bow as he spoke.

The man laughed. "Sir? Well, no, that's not me. You can call me… well, it doesn't matter what you call me. But know that I'm just a man, like you."

Jeremiah blinked. He was puzzled. No one had ever said anything like that to him. "I'm a man?"

"Why, yes," said the stranger. He gave Jeremiah an amused look. "What else would you be?"

Jeremiah blinked again, and suddenly he found himself speaking to this stranger in a way he'd never spoken to anyone in his life. The dark-skinned man radiated a sense of comfort, and Jeremiah talked freely.

"I dunno. I never much thought about it. If I could be anything, I think maybe I'd be a star in the sky. Anything that's far away from here."

The stranger smiled. "The stars can be awfully appealing."

Jeremiah nodded. "Yeah."

"Maybe one day you'll travel among them."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Not likely."

"Well," said the stranger, "the world has a funny way of taking things that aren't very likely and making them real, don't you think?"

With that, the stranger walked off into the darkening night. Jeremiah smiled as his head swam with a thousand possibilities that he hadn't considered that morning but that now seemed as plausible as breathing.

XXX

A month later, Jeremiah was gone.

He stowed away on a freighter headed out into the black, and he never looked back. He was found out soon enough, but since turning around doesn't work very well for freighters that have to make good on their cargoes and since he was all sorts of useful in a kitchen, he earned himself a bunk within days. It's amazing what a good breakfast can do to make a captain more compliant, and Jeremiah had been making breakfast for a crew of a different sort since he could walk.

His mother missed him, but she'd never expected him to stay with her long, and when she was honest, she was surprised she'd had as much time with him as she had. She cried a tear for him and moved on. There was nothing else she could do.

Nothing except finally transmit the wave she'd recorded years ago.

So that's what she did. She sent her wave. The one that had sat dormant in her cortex for over a decade. The one meant for Jeremiah's father. The father that was always part of the black, just like the boy was now.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Cobb! Jayne Cobb!"

The postman's voice rang through the station. He'd heard that the_ Firestorm _had docked for supplies, and when he saw the familiar mercenary entering his establishment, that fact was confirmed. For once, he was glad to see the big lug. He waved one hand in the air to attract Jayne's attention.

Jayne ambled over to the post window and looked inside. "What? You got somethin for me?"

The postman nodded and reached a hand under the counter.

"Yeah. Got a recorded wave. Had it a while. Tried to bounce it to you, but it's an old format. Kept giving my cortex fits. Had to store it in this."

The man held up a small data storage device.

"Works fine. Just plug it into your data port. But I'll tell ya, I'm not real sure how it even made it this far. Signal's pretty degraded. Od format, like I said."

Jayne nodded and roughly took the storage device. He flipped the postman a coin.

"Yeah, well, thanks," he said.

The postman nodded, glad to be rid of the message and the man. Jayne shoved the device in his pocket and wandered off. He was frankly confused as to who would send him a wave, especially an old, degraded one. His mama had passed on last year, and he didn't know anyone else who would take kindly to communicating with him. Jayne shrugged. He'd figure it out when he returned to the_ Firestorm _later. For now, he had shopping to do.

XXX

It took him longer than he'd expected to pick up everything he needed, but when Jayne returned to the ship later that afternoon, he had a full complement of ammunition, grenades, and even a new pistol at his disposal. Business had been good lately for his captain, and he'd been paid well for his part in it.

As he stowed his new weapons, Jayne remembered the data storage device in his pocket. He sat down in his bunk and plugged the small machine into his cortex display.

The image that came up was indeed fuzzy, and static overlaid some of the sound, but the message was understandable enough. Jayne stared at a face that seemed more than a bit familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Then the audio started to play, and a voice Jayne did remember spoke to him slowly.

_Jayne Cobb… probably don't remember… you set down here some time back… wanted to tell you sooner… ain't no doubt, you know… you got a son, Cobb. I know he's yourn, cuz I got sick right after and couldn't favor nobody else for near two months. He came seven months later, Cobb. Don't need nothing from ya. Just thought maybe you might maybe wanna know._

The message cut off. Jayne sat and stared at the screen with wide eyes. To be fair, he wasn't entirely surprised by the fact that he had a child somewhere. He knew that most whores took measures to prevent that, but he also knew that nothing was perfect in this verse and that he'd favored enough women to have gotten unlucky somewhere along the way. He just never expected to be told about it, and he never expected to feel much of anything about it.

But as he sat and stared at his cortex, a myriad of emotions fought for control of Jayne Cobb.

He was angry first. Angry that this whore had waited so long to tell him about this. Then he was glad she had. Then he wondered why the hell she was telling him at all, and especially why she was telling him now. The time stamp on the wave was from ten years ago, for crying out loud. And Jayne was scared, too. Scared that somehow she needed something from him, even though she'd said she didn't - and he worried that whatever she needed was something he might not be able to give. But mostly, Jayne was filled with a sense of wonder that blew him away. He would've never predicted this, but he was simply amazed and astounded that he had a son.

As he tried to sort out his feelings on the matter, Jayne's cortex assailed him with a constant stream of static, but he didn't notice. Suddenly, though, it rippled to life again. A much cleaner picture, with crystal clear sound and a recent timestamp, continued his message.

_So I raised him here. He's a fine boy, but this ain't no place for him. He decided that on his own. Took off last week. Heard tell he hitched on a freighter called Nova. Don't know much about it, but I heard it's a fair ship. Don't know what you can do or if this will even reach you, and I know you don't owe us nothin, but if'n you're so inclined, I'd be mighty grateful if you'd try to look after him a bit. He ain't a man just yet, and he might be needin one to look after him for just a little while longer._

The transmission ended, bathing Jayne in another dose of static.

Jayne sat stock-still for a full ten minutes, starting at the electronic snow on his screen. No further messages appeared, and when his cortex blinked into power-save mode on its own, Jayne jumped to his feet.

XXX

An hour later, everything Jayne Cobb owned was packed in a large duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder. He stepped onto the bridge of his latest ship and cleared his throat.

His captain turned around from his place at the helm and regarded Cobb. When the older man saw Jayne he snorted a small laugh.

"So, you're leavin then?"

Jayne nodded. "Got somethin I gotta take care of."

"Well, we ain't never had no contract," said the captain. "You're free to go as you please."

"Yep."

"Where you headed?"

"Don't know yet," answered Jayne.

"Ah, those are the best kind of voyages," mused the captain. "Can I expect you back?"

Jayne shrugged. "I might be around again."

"Til next time, then, Cobb."

"Til next time," agreed Jayne, then he turned and left the bridge.

He was a man on a mission. A man with purpose. Yes, Jayne Cobb had a plan, and he wasted no time in implementing it. He walked straight off the _Firestorm _and into a bar.

XXX

Three hours later, every returnable new purchase was no longer in Jayne's possession, and a few older things had been sold, as well. Jayne's luggage was lighter, but his wallet was fatter.

He returned to the post office, smelling slightly of stale beer and too-old peanuts, and hailed the man behind the counter.

"What can I do ya for, Cobb?" said the postman.

"Just need to send a wave," answered Jayne.

And send a wave he did. He very nearly changed his mind and backed out several times before he finally went ahead and sent his message, but after one last huge sigh, he initiated the call. He'd half hoped that it would go unanswered, but he had no such luck.

Almost immediately, a familiar face appeared on the other end of the transmission.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Malcolm Reynolds leaned back in his chair and stared at _Serenity's_ main display console.

"Now, this is a surprise," he murmured.

"Yeah. Don't I know it," answered Jayne. "Look, Mal, I know we didn't exactly part on the best of terms, but…"

"You could say that," interrupted Mal.

Jayne nearly growled deep in his throat. "But it don't matter none. I got a job fer ya."

Mal's eyebrows rose. "And why would you be passin this fine job on to me and mine?"

"That ain't real easy to explain," said Jayne.

"Well, you better be explainin it, or we ain't interested," answered Mal.

"Look, just drop by Molay station and I'll explain everything," said Jayne. "I know you ain't far."

"Well, let's just skip right over the part where you explain how you know that and say that's so," said Mal. "I'm still gonna need a bit more than some hint of a job to drop everything on your say-so."

"I got coin enough to cover your expenses, and then some."

Mal regarded his ex-mercenary with a skeptical look. "You better not be lyin to me, Jayne."

"No, I got it," insisted Jayne. "I do. This is just business. Honest. So you comin or not?"

Mal shrugged with practiced nonchalance. The fact was that he really needed a job just then, but there was no way he was going to let Jayne Cobb, of all people, know that.

"Can't get there til at least tomorrow," he said.

Jayne nodded. "Tomorrow, then. I'll meet you at the docks."

Jayne cut the transmission, leaving Mal in the dark on the bridge. For a moment, everything was still on _Serenity_, but then a voice behind him spoke quietly.

"What do you think he's up to?" asked Zoe quietly.

Mal shook his head, not the least bit surprised by Zoe's presence. "Damned if I know, but he's got a sort of desperate look to him, don't he?"

Zoe nodded. "That's what I'm worried about, sir."

"You and me both, Zo," agreed Mal. "You and me both."

XXX

Mal and Zoe stepped off _Serenity _the next day at Molay Station. True to his word, Jayne was waiting for them. Before they reached their former crewmate, Mal leaned in close to whisper in Zoe's ear.

"Keep your eyes open, huh?"

Zoe nearly smirked at Mal's unnecessary advice. "Always do, sir."

Zoe dropped a few steps behind Mal as he approached Jayne.

"Jayne," said Mal by way of greeting.

Jayne's answer was similarly curt. "Mal."

"So, what gives?" asked Mal.

"Let's talk in here," said Jayne, nodding his head toward a bar behind them.

Mal agreed with a nod and Jayne led the way to a small pub on the promenade of the docks. The trio sat down and ordered a round of drinks, then Mal got down to business as Zoe constantly surveilled the bar for threats.

"So, you got a job for us?" he asked.

Jayne nodded, but didn't say anything. Mal raised his eyebrows.

"And?"

Jayne didn't answer. Instead, he pulled the data storage device and a portable viewer from his bag. He handed the items to Mal.

"Play it," said Jayne. "Then I'll explain."

Mal fitted the data device into the viewer and sat back to watch Jayne's wave. Zoe leaned in over Mal's shoulder so she could see it, too.

No one said a word as the message played.

When it was over, Mal looked up expectantly at Jayne.

"This on the level?" he asked.

Jayne nodded gruffly. "I was with her. Timing's bout right."

Mal didn't ask why Jayne might clearly remember that little fact, when he'd obviously been with a lot of whores through the years since. Instead, he merely nodded to the mercenary.

"Ok, I'm listenin," he said.

Jayne licked his lips, glanced at Zoe for a second, then looked directly at Mal.

"I need you to find the boy."

Mal met Jayne's no-nonsense look. "And when I do?"

"Let his ma know he's alright, and then… well… then send him for schoolin."

Mal blinked. Zoe choked on her drink.

"What?" they said in unison.

"A gorram whorehouse ain't no place to grow up. And I don't want no boy of mine livin off the kindness of others. Needs a bit of schoolin, at least, to find his way. I want you to see to it."

"And how do you propose I do that, Jayne?" asked Mal.

"I've done alright this last year since I left _Serenity_, Mal. I got a bit of coin. And I can send more when it's needed. Just look after it, alright?"

Mal looked at Zoe. She stared back at him, then shrugged. She was as lost as Mal.

Mal held up one hand. "Let me get this straight. You're gonna pay me to track down your wayward babe, who you never met before in your life, then you want me to put him in school somewhere and you'll pay for that, too? If you don't mind me sayin, this don't seem terribly in character, Jayne."

Jayne growled back at Mal. "Gorram it, Mal! Leave the philosophizin out of this! Just tell me if you'll you do it or not. It's just a job, ok? Thought you weren't in the habit of askin reasons for jobs. I got coin. I'll pay. It's that simple. Yes or no?"

Mal grinned at Jayne's flustered tantrum, then spoke seriously. "Well, you know I ain't in the kidnappin business, Jayne."

Jayne jumped up from this seat, anger flaring in his eyes. "Alright! Fine! I'll take my money somewhere else!"

Mal laughed out loud. "Whoa! Hold on, there, big fella! Sit down. I'm just having a bit of fun with ya. Now that I think on it, this ain't exactly kidnappin, now is it? This is more like roundin up strays, and that I've done more times than I can count. I'll take your job. When you wanna head out?"

Zoe arched an eyebrow at Mal, surprised he'd take Jayne back on board so seemlessly. They'd had a falling out over jobs (or lack thereof) a few months after Miranda, and Jayne had shipped out on the _Firestorm_ for a better offer. Mal had always expected that with Jayne, but it still left a sour taste on _Serenity_. It hadn't exactly been personal, but Zoe wasn't sure the rest of the crew would so easily bring Jayne back into the fold after his departure. As it turned out, however, her worries were unnecessary.

"I ain't comin," Jayne answered.

"What?" asked Mal, as Zoe narrowed her eyes at Jayne.

"Don't want no part in it."

Mal blinked and repeated himself. "What?"

Jayne flopped heavily back down into his seat and stared hard at the surface of the table.

"I ain't fit to be nobody's father. Don't want no part in it."

"Then what exactly is the point of this little caper, if not to introduce you as the proud papa?"

Jayne scowled at Mal. "Gorram it, Mal! I just…"

Jayne trailed off, and his eyes flicked to Zoe. Zoe got the message. She very casually leaned back in her chair and scanned the room for some unseen danger once more before standing slowly. Mal looked up at her.

"Zoe?" he asked, a slight look of confusion on his face.

"Just got to use the ladies room, sir," she explained.

Mal nodded and waved her off.

Once Zoe was gone, Mal crossed his arms and looked across the table at Jayne expectantly.

"Ok, just you and me now. Spill it," said Mal.

Jayne licked his lips once and bit his lower lip for a moment.

"It's just… Mal… I just want to do somethin right for once…"

Mal smirked. A sarcastic retort was on the tip of his tongue, but Jayne's earnest expression stilled his voice. His eyes met Jayne's over his beer and he nodded.

"I can understand that."

"So you'll do it?"

"I ain't no babysitter, Jayne, and I can't make the boy mind, but if you pay me for the job of roundin him up and settin him down somewhere with learnin, that's what I'll do. After that, you're on your own."

Jayne considered Mal's words for a second, then nodded. "Fair enough."

"We done here then?" asked Mal.

Jayne nodded. "Yeah. We're done."

Zoe returned a moment later, and Mal stood to join her as she approached the table.

"We leavin, sir?" asked Zoe.

"Yep," said Mal. "Shipping back out now. Got us a stray to catch."

Jayne Cobb watched _Serenity_ leave within the hour. He watched her until she went to full burn in a blaze of yellow just outside the space station's safety perimeter. His pockets were considerably lighter, and while he would've never suspected it previously (and certainly would never admit to it no matter what even now), his hopes and dreams disappeared with that ship.

When the last spark that was _Serenity_ winked out into the black, Jayne sighed and headed back into the pub for another drink. He ran one hand through his short, scraggly hair and shook his head.

'I must be gettin soft in my old age,' he thought. 'Or maybe I'm just losin my gorram mind.'

But the truth was far simpler than that. The truth was that Jayne Cobb was tired.

He was tired of running. He was tired of killing and shooting and always fighting to stay one step ahead of the guy trying to kill him. He was tired of always starting over, always scrapping for coin. He was just plain tired.

He expected that one day his luck would run out and he'd take a bullet or a blade too deep to come away from, but he saw no way out of his current situation.

Killing and shooting and fighting were all Jayne had ever done. And if Jayne was tired of that life, it didn't matter. He had to keep living it. It was the only life he knew. He wasn't like Mal. He hadn't chosen to live in the black. He didn't know how to work cattle or raise plants, so the black and its violence was all he had. These days, he lived how he did not by choice, but by necessity.

But Jayne had never told his mama what he did for a living.

He'd always been too ashamed of it deep down.

And he didn't want any boy of his ashamed or tired with no way out.

No, Jayne wasn't losing his mind. He'd told Mal the truth. He just wanted to do something right for once. Of his own accord.

That way, when that bullet or blade did come his way, maybe he'd die knowing he wasn't all bad after all. Maybe he'd die having done something his mama would've been proud of.

Just this once.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

That night, the crew of _Serenity_ sat around the dinner table as Mal laid out their next job.

"Seems our old friend Jayne's got a bit of a job for us."

Simon snorted. "And you thought it was strange when I engaged your services."

Mal held up one hand. "Now, I know we've all had our differences with him in the past, but Jayne paid good coin for this caper. In advance."

"Good enough for me," said Zoe.

Kaylee nodded her agreement. "Me, too. Besides, Jayne was with us through too much to turn 'im away. He just left in a temper, is all. What's the job, Cap'n?"

Mal smiled a humorless grin and nodded in complete agreement with Kaylee's words. "Just got to catch ourselves a stray."

Simon's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Turns out Jayne's got himself a kid out here in the black. Needs us to find the boy and set him straight a bit."

Kaylee's hand immediately covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide. She looked like a kid in a candy store. Her grin was bright enough to light the black. She was about to speak when Simon burst out laughing. He'd been struck dumb for a moment after Mal's announcement, but now he laughed hysterically and he seemed unable to stop.

Everyone stared at Simon until he finally settled down.

"Care to let the rest of us in on your little joke, there, Doc?" asked Mal.

Simon wiped one hand across his watering eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just… set any child of Jayne's right? How likely is that? We'll be lucky if he doesn't have fangs."

Mal and Zoe smirked, privately thinking Simon might have a point, but Kaylee smacked the doctor on the arm.

"Simon Tam! Is that any way to talk about a little innocent baby? You should be ashamed of yourself!" She turned to Mal. "That's right, ain't it, Cap'n? We're gonna have a baby?"

Mal bit his tongue to keep from laughing at Kaylee's earnest expression, then spoke carefully.

"Little Kaylee, hearin that sentence comin from you is all kinds of disturbin to me. So I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear it. But no, the boy ain't no baby. Just needs a bit of lookin after, is all."

Kaylee's face fell a little. She smacked Simon again, this time muttering under her breath about how it still wasn't right for him to judge anyone he hadn't met. Then she excused herself and headed for the engine room. Simon moved to follow her, but River stopped him by laying a hand on his arm. She didn't say anything, but she slowly shook her head. Simon sighed and kept his seat.

Mal watched the entire exchange with a mix of amusement and sadness in his heart. He knew that Kaylee, being Kaylee, wanted a baby to call her own. She'd been with Simon for a year now, and things seemed to be just fine most of the time, but sometimes he'd see that faraway look in Kaylee's eye that told him _Serenity_ wasn't enough for her anymore. She was starting to feel the need for a little more in her life, and Mal knew that that little more usually came kicking and screaming.

Mal didn't have much doubt that Simon and Kaylee would leave _Serenity_ soon, and that thought filled him with more melancholy than he was willing to admit. But for now, there was a job to do, and he turned to River, all business.

River met his eyes with a tiny bittersweet smile, and Mal knew that she had picked up on his thoughts. He didn't care. He just pushed on with the job. It was the only thing he knew to do.

"So, Albatross, first off, we've got to find this ship the boy hitched on. Think you can handle that for me?"

River executed a mock salute. "Aye, aye, Captain."

Mal smiled. "Good girl. Now, once we find this ship, we gotta nab the boy. I figure it'd be easiest just to steal him, much as that don't sit right with me, but I'm not sure how best to go about doin it. Doc, you think you might come up with a cocktail that'd do the trick?"

Simon gaped. "I'm not drugging a child, Captain."

"Thought this was a fanged beast," countered Mal.

Simon considered that for a long moment, then shook his head. "Still… I'd really rather not. The boy could have undiagnosed medical conditions or any number of other things that would complicate a sedative."

Mal snorted. "You drugged his daddy without permission or any kind of medical screenin easily enough a few years back."

Simon squirmed. "Yeah, but that was Jayne. Not some little kid. There's a big difference."

Mal grinned at the discomfort he'd caused Simon. Even after all the things Simon had been through with _Serenity_ and her crew, he was still such an easy mark that Mal couldn't help but give him a hard time on occasion. This time, though, Mal only let Simon stew for a minute. Then he took pity on the young doctor and explained himself.

"I don't really see all that much difference between the two. Just give the tyke a bit less, is all. But if it's any comfort, I meant maybe we might knock out the crew of the ship, Simon."

"Oh," muttered Simon, turning a bit pink in the cheeks.

"That's one idea," said Zoe. "Or we could just do what we always do, sir."

"What's that?" asked Mal. "Figure it out as we go?"

"Yes, sir," confirmed Zoe.

Mal grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

At Mal's words, River smiled and danced off to the bridge while Simon sighed loudly, clearly not happy with the plan of not having a plan. Eventually, though, he stood and wandered off toward the infirmary without further comment.

Mal and Zoe remained seated and silent until everyone else was out of earshot. Mal studied his hands on the table in front of him carefully, clearly aware that Zoe had something she wanted to discuss but just as clearly not willing to bring up the matter himself. Finally, Zoe broke the quiet.

"Ain't you forgettin something, sir?" she asked.

Mal chuckled sarcastically. "Far from it."

"So we'll be pickin her up then, before we go?"

Mal shrugged. "Nah. Don't want her involved in this. I'll send her a wave. Pick her up after."

"Don't think she'll much like waitin."

"She'll get over it."

Zoe snorted. "You're unbelievable."

"Zoe?" Mal was confused.

"She made her choice, sir. Long time ago. Stayed on _Serenity_ when she could've left us. Stayed even though you didn't see her."

Mal's angry growl cut across Zoe's words. "I saw her plenty."

"Don't doubt that you saw a companion, sir. But you seem to have a problem with seein Inara."

"Inara **is** a companion, Zoe. Ain't nothin gonna change that."

"You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure," answered Mal.

"Well, then I guess we're done here," said Zoe.

Mal's answer was typically short. "Yep."

Zoe gave a small sigh and stood. As she left the mess, however, she turned and tossed a remark back over her shoulder.

"But sir? You might think on the fact that everybody this boy's ever known's been more than a little like Inara. Might come in handy to have a bit of familiar on board."

Mal blinked. He hadn't thought about that. Truth be told, he didn't want Inara in on the job for the same reason he never wanted Inara in on a job. He didn't like mixing her in with his business. She muddied the water and made him think about things he didn't need to be thinking about when there was a job to do. And here lately, that was happening more and more often, even when she wasn't present. They'd been getting on more than fine in the last few months, and while Mal still hadn't let himself actually enjoy Inara, things had been good between them. The strained tension that had somehow returned then stretched to a near breaking point between them after their brief respite from it after Miranda had finally dissipated, and they were talking again like old times. They'd shared a few bottles of wine late at night and laughed over memories of Wash's dinosaurs and a hundred other things. Sometimes Zoe or Kaylee would join them, sometimes not. They'd all healed together, and things were finally going in a way that had been giving Mal some serious courage in the he and Inara department. She'd stopped pulling away from him, and Mal had been thinking that maybe, just maybe, things might be going his way for once.

And then Inara had accepted a client - her first in months. Mal had tried to tell himself that it was just business; that it didn't matter. But no matter which way he looked at it, he was disappointed. He wasn't exactly jealous, although anger did spike in him from time to time. No, jealousy wasn't his main problem. He was just plain disappointed that he could have feelings of the kind he did for Inara she would let another possess her, even for a little while, for coin.

He'd fought hard for liberty, and to his way of thinking Inara gave hers up with every client.

Her job was a slap in his face, and it stung.

A lot.

He didn't want her in on this job for all the usual reasons and because he was more than a little angry with Inara at the moment. There was a part of him that wanted to leave her where she was for good, just for spite.

But Zoe had a point.

Inara might be useful on this one, as much as Mal hated to admit it.

Some semblance of a plan started to form in Mal's mind, and he couldn't help the tiny grin that quirked one side of his mouth upward in spite of his foul mood.

He made his way to the bridge and leaned in the doorway.

"River?"

"Yes?"

"We'll be pickin up Inara before we head out to wherever it is we're goin."

"Already laid in the course, captain," answered River.

"Of course you did," replied Mal with a sigh. "And on that note, I'm takin a nap."

Mal turned and headed to his bunk, and though he wasn't tired at all, he laid down for a good long while.

Sleep never came.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Eight hours later, two hours after shuttle one had docked with _Serenity_, Mal paced outside its door. He'd come up with a plan in his bunk earlier and had run it by Zoe after he'd rejoined the rest of the ship. She liked it. He liked it. It had a better than average chance of working.

The only problem was that he hadn't yet asked the key participant if she'd be willing to help pull it off, and he wasn't looking forward to that conversation one bit.

Mal sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he turned around for at least the fiftieth time on the catwalk outside Inara's shuttle. Finally, with a determined huff, he raised a hand and knocked on her door.

XXX

Inara started a bit at the knock. It was too loud to be Kaylee, and no one else who came to her shuttle knocked. River tended to just appear, almost out of thin air, and Mal barged in with the grace of a locomotive.

She moved to open the door with a quizzical look on her face, not at all sure what she'd find on the other side. She was spared the surprise as the door opened when she was only halfway to it. Mal appeared in her doorway looking a bit like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Inara sighed. "What's the occasion?"

"What'd'ya mean?" asked Mal.

Inara raised one eyebrow. "You're knocking before barging in now?"

Mal shrugged. "Oh, that. I dunno. Didn't know if you was decent or…"

"That has never stopped you before, Captain Reynolds."

Inara's tone was formal, and Mal couldn't decide if it carried a teasing undertone or not. That irritated him, and it showed in his voice as he answered.

"This is a strictly business call, Miss Serra. Thought maybe I should behave myself proper," said Mal, with more than a touch of sarcasm.

Inara noted both Mal's sarcasm and his use of her last name and inwardly cringed, but she showed no sign of that on the surface. Her face was all polished grace when she answered him.

"Oh, business, is it?"

"Strictly." A bit of ice crept into Mal's voice.

Inara's response still showed no sign that she'd noticed Mal's mood. "Well, then, Captain Reynolds, please have a seat. Would you like some tea while we discuss this business of yours?"

Mal seated himself on the edge of Inara's sofa but did not relax. "No, I'm good," he said. "Thank you, though."

"Suit yourself, Captain," said Inara, pouring herself a cup. "Now, about this business?"

Mal started to explain. "Just need your help on a job, if you're willin."

Inara gave the slightest of sideways nods, as if she were considering something, then spoke carefully. "I'm listening."

Mal hid a small smile behind a one-handed scrub of his face. Inara tried to pretend otherwise, but the simple fact was that she liked mixing it up a bit as much as the rest of the crew. She always had, and since Miranda, she'd hidden that aspect of herself less and less. Mal liked it, and he felt a bit of the ice in his mood melting against his will.

But this wasn't a time for that line of thinking. This was a time for the job. He pushed his troublesome thoughts to the back of his mind and got back to the task at hand.

"Good," he said. "Now, here's the situation. We need to nab us a kid, and…"

Mal got no further before Inara interrupted. She held up one hand and squared her shoulders as she spoke. "I'm not kidnapping anyone, Mal."

Mal laughed. "That's just what I said. But hear me out. It's Jayne's boy."

At this, Inara's eyes went wide. Mal noticed and responded to her shock.

"Oh, it gets even better," he said. An evil, disbelieving grin spread over his face. " Somehow Jayne's turned over a new leaf or something, and he wants the boy brought up proper. Not upper class, mind you, but with a bit of learnin on him. The boy's hitched on a ship called _Nova_, and we're supposed to get him back."

It took Inara several long seconds to respond, but finally she blinked slowly a few times and spoke.

"As difficult as that is to accept, I suppose I really just have one question. Where exactly do I fit into all this?"

"Well," mused Mal. "Since none of us are too keen on the idea of just nabbing the boy right off the ship, and there's no tellin if he'd leave the ship otherwise if they stop for a bit, I figure we ought to try to buy him."

Inara laughed out loud. "With what?"

Mal smiled a sly grin. "Nothin."

"Excuse me?"

"You go in, actin all fancy-like and proper. Offer to buy the boy for a reasonable sum as a servant or whatever. Take a small deposit for showin off. If they accept your offer, set up a time for the exchange. Then us hooligan types steal the boy at the meet and greet, then whisk you away, too, before you hand over the coin."

"And if they don't accept my offer?"

"They will," said Mal, with more confidence than he actually felt.

"But if they don't?" persisted Inara.

Mal grinned, as if nothing could possibly go wrong. "Then we go to plan B."

"Which is?" prompted Inara.

"Doc's comin up with some sorta knock-out gas we might be able to use on the crew to take the boy right off the ship."

"Why not just tell the captain of this other ship the truth? Won't they give the boy back then?"

Mal sighed. "Inara, the boy's a stowaway. He's bound to have got himself caught by now, and if he ain't dead, he's surely earnin his keep somehow. The crew ain't likely to give up a deckhand just cause they should."

Inara nodded in concession. "I suppose that's true."

"I'd wager good money on it. I've thought this through too many times to count. This is the only way I see this goin down. I know it's a lot to ask, but I need this one, Inara."

Mal was sincere, and it showed. Inara wavered for a moment, then seemed to come to a decision, but she wasn't quite finished with her questions yet.

"Why does this have to be me, exactly?"

"Oh, come now, Inara," said Mal. "Do you really think anyone else on this boat could pull off lookin rich enough to buy a boy? Even one as unholy as Jayne's?"

Inara actually laughed, causing a slight frown to crease Mal's forehead for a second. "No, I suppose not. Well, maybe Simon…"

"Inara." Mal interrupted her musings and looked at her pointedly.

She smiled. "Alright, fine. I'm in."

"Good. Now, when we find this _Nova_ ship, I'll let you know."

Mal slapped his hands on his knees and stood up. As he left the shuttle, he turned in the doorway to look back at Inara on the sofa. She took a careful sip of tea, then looked up at him as he did so.

"Yes?" she asked.

Mal stuttered a bit. "Nothin. Just… well… thanks."

Inara nodded, but her gesture was wasted. Before she'd even moved a muscle, Mal was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Four days later, Mal was sitting alone on the bridge. Wash's dinosaurs were his only companions. He gently ran one finger down the plates of the stegosaurus' back and smiled wistfully. Sometimes, he toyed with removing the toys from the console, but that wasn't his call to make. Despite the fact that the plastic beasts generally made him feel all sorts of things he'd rather not and made him remember all manner of stuff he'd rather forget, he would never move them. That was for Zoe to do, if ever it was to happen. Mal wasn't going to do it.

And so he sat and wistfully caressed the stegosaurus while eyeing the tyrannosaurus. He was very near to grabbing them both and enacting one of Wash's dioramas when a voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Captain?"

Mal jerked just a bit and turned around suddenly, even though he knew the voice well.

"River! What'd I tell you about sneakin up on people like that?"

"Sorry, Captain," answered River, with a grin that said she was anything but.

Mal gave her a look that let her know he understood her lack of sincerity and then let it go.

"So, you got some news for me, little Albatross?"

River nodded.

"And?" prompted Mal, after River did not volunteer said news.

"And the quarry you seek is with the mustelids."

"What?"

"The ship we're after. It's sharing a den with the little carnivores."

Mal sighed. "River, I don't have time for this."

"But you appeared to be doing nothing when I arrived," said River plainly.

Mal sighed again. "Alright. You caught me. Fine. But can you just speak in plain English for once?"

Now it was River's turn to sigh. She apparently did not want to give up her game of playing with her captain, but eventually she resigned herself to the fact that Mal just wasn't in the mood to play and that even if he was, he'd be unlikely to understand her game anyway.

"Oh, okay," said River. "If you insist."

"I do," answered Mal.

"Well, since you put it that way," explained River, "The _Nova_ is next due to stop at the place of _Taxidea taxus_."

"River…" Mal's voice started to grow irritated, and River took the hint.

"Badger!" she blurted out. "They're going to Badger's planet! Persephone! Get it?"

"Why couldn't you just come out and say that?"

"I believe I did," said River. A moment later, she was gone, leaving Mal shaking his head. He'd grown to tolerate River's insanity more and more through the years, and she no longer drove him to madness of his own as soon as she opened her mouth, but she could still get under his skin a fair bit when she decided to have one of her less-than-lucid spells. Mal took a moment to absorb the relevant information in her ramblings and then turned again to the console. Ignoring the dinosaurs this time, he plotted a course to Persephone.

As he hit the final button in the sequence that would take his ship to the planet Badger did, in fact, still call home, River's voice floated up the hallway to him once more.

"And yes, we should make it in plenty of time, if you were wondering."

Mal shook his head again, then sighed and leaned back in the chair. He put his feet up on the console and let his mind wander to his destination. Of all the times he'd set down there, he'd rarely had things go right. Somehow, he didn't think this time would be any different. Mal chuckled to himself, wondering just what was in store for him this time.

Persephone.

Of all places, it had to be Persephone.

Mal sighed again, but this time River did not reply. Only _Serenity_, a dead man's toys, and the black heard him. Somehow, that seemed appropriate.

Mal sat there a long time, feet up and mind far away, but finally he dropped his legs to the floor and stood up. He meant to go find Inara to discuss the plan for their upcoming job, but instead his feet took him to his bunk.

River had said they had plenty of time, and it would take a full day before they even reached Persephone. He'd deal with the specifics of things later. Right now, everything was quiet on _Serenity_, and Mal wanted to take advantage of that rarity. He was dead tired, and he knew the next few days would bring little opportunity for sleep. It was time for a nap - a real nap this time. Mal laid down fully clothed on his bunk, and despite everything, he fell asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Mal was still asleep when Simon knocked on his door two hours later, and his response to the noise was less than articulate.

"Huh?"

"Mal?"

"That you, Doc?"

"Yes, it's Simon. I wanted to talk to you. May I come down there?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out," answered Mal.

Simon carefully made his way down the ladder that led to Mal's sleeping quarters. When he reached the bottom, he found Mal rubbing sleep from his eyes and slowly sitting up in bed.

"You feeling alright, Captain?" asked Simon.

"I'm fine," said Mal. "Just figured I'd sleep while I could. Don't think none of us gonna get much of that in the next bit."

Simon snorted. "True."

Silence fell for a moment as Mal continued to blink sleep from his eyes and Simon found the pattern on Mal's floor far more interesting than anything else in the room. After a moment, Mal spoke up, since it was clear Simon wasn't going to.

"So, somethin on your mind, Doc?"

Simon let out a big breath and gave Mal an apologetic look. "I can't figure it out."

Mal shook his head. "Son, you're gonna have to give me more than that to go on here. Can't figure what out?"

"There is no possible way I can administer any sort of anesthetic to the crew of the _Nova_. Even if I had enough inhalant anesthesia on board to sedate that many people, which I don't, I couldn't administer it. I'd have to get it into their atmospheric system and in order to do that I'd have to be on board the ship."

"Oh, I'm sure there's some way we could arrange that," said Mal.

Simon appeared not to hear him. "Kaylee knows the ship layout. That's not the problem. The issue is that with that much dead space I'd have to have even more of the agent and we frankly just don't have it. And like I said, there's still the matter of getting aboard to begin with and making sure all the relevant parties are on board before letting the drug loose and we'd need more gas masks than we have and…"

Mal interrupted.

"Doc!"

Simon blinked. "Um… what?"

"Much as I appreciate all this explanation, I don't need it."

Simon had the grace to blush lightly. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Fact is that I'm sure we could get you on the ship if we needed to. I've already got some ideas in that way, but I don't think we'll need 'em."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you said yourself that we ain't got enough gas. So that's that. We can't go that route. It was just an idea."

"So you've got a new plan, then?"

Mal nodded. "Sure do."

Mal seemed confident, but Simon wisely gave him a skeptical look. Mal noticed, and he fudged the truth a bit to comfort the younger man.

"It was Zoe's idea, actually, so don't you be lookin at me that way," he said.

Simon grinned. "Sorry. It's just that your plans don't have the best track record."

"Too true," admitted Mal. "But this is a good plan. Tell you what. It's almost dinner time. We'll talk about it then."

Simon knew when he was being dismissed, and he took the hint.

"Deal."

Mal nodded and Simon stood to leave. Mal waved him up the ladder and then ran a hand over his face. He stopped when he got about half way through the motion and let his head fall into his hand. Then he let out a groan and silently asked himself the same question he always did before a job.

'What have I gotten myself into now?'

But as always, he ignored his inner doubt as best he could and stood to face whatever music was coming his way. He had a job to plan, and that was that.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Dinner that night was the usual fare: protein cubes made as edible as possible. This time, Inara had doctored them with some sort of packaged gravy mix. Somehow, she'd made a passable imitation of stew. It went over well. Only a few bites had been consumed when that became clear.

"Damn. This is good, 'Nara," mumbled Mal around a mouthful of the stuff.

Inara favored him with one of her soft smiles. "Thank you, Captain. I'm glad you approve."

"He's right, Inara," agreed Zoe. "It's good."

"It is most satisfactory," chimed in River.

Simon nodded his agreement and Kaylee beamed.

Inara thanked them all and lifted her first forkful of the creation. She chewed it thoughtfully for a moment, then grinned at the rest of the crew.

"Needs more salt," she said with a grin.

A round of laughter filled the mess, and for just one moment, things were as they used to be. There were a few less faces around the table, and a few missing voices in the chatter, but even still, the easy peace that had filled _Serenity_ before Miranda returned for a time.

The crew relaxed in each other's company until the food was gone, and no business was discussed. Then Kaylee excused herself for a moment. When she returned, she carried a plain brown jug of her very own homebrew whiskey, and Mal beamed at her.

"Excellent idea, little Kaylee! A post-feast toast!"

Kaylee poured everyone a round, and when they all had their glasses, they lifted them as one to the ceiling. Suddenly, the mood was more somber, and no one spoke. The merriment of the previous few minutes passed, though no one had intended it to. The toast, which had been going the way of a happy one, instead turned into _Serenity's _usual remembrance.

"To those left behind," whispered Zoe.

This was always her duty, though no one had intended that, either.

The whiskey was downed immediately, and no one, not even young River or the formerly soft Simon, had a drop left when their glasses hit the table.

The silence reigned for a few more minutes, then Mal did his duty.

"So, about this job we got."

Instantly, the mood at the table changed again, and it changed most suddenly and most drastically with Zoe. Remembrances were over, and it was time for business.

Zoe met Mal's eyes and the rest of the crew followed suit shortly. Once he had everyone's attention, Mal addressed his crew.

"So, the way I figure it, our best chance of grabbing Jayne's boy with the least amount of effort is to do it business-like."

Simon's brow furrowed, and Kaylee looked similarly confused.

"Captain?" asked Kaylee.

Mal grinned. "Oh, come now, little Kaylee. Ain't you never heard of a companion buyin herself a young servant?"

It took Kaylee only half a second to understand.

"Oh! Inara's gonna buy the boy, is that it?"

"Yep," answered Mal.

Simon nodded slowly. "That makes sense," he said. "Done commonly enough."

"Why, thank you, Doctor Tam," said Mal. "I'm glad you approve."

Simon gave Mal a look but otherwise let the snide comment go unanswered. Mal was so busy glaring back at Simon that he hardly noticed when Kaylee spoke up.

"But Inara, where you gonna get the money for somethin like that?"

Inara opened her mouth to answer, but Mal spoke before she had the chance.

"We don't need the whole amount, Kaylee. We just need a bit. The idea is to show some coin - enough to get noticed, mind you - at an initial meetin. Maybe even make a deposit on the kid. But when the time comes to pay up and collect our goods, we do a snatch and run. Now, if we do this, Inara's got the biggest role to play, and she'll be right in the thick of things, so we need to be sure we cover all the bases here. And she'll be unarmed so she can look the right part. So this needs to go smooth. We need a plan for the grab. Preferably one that doesn't involve bullets. We're all familiar enough with Persephone to know the layout of things. Where's the best place for this to go down?"

Zoe started to answer, but this time it was Inara who broke into the conversation before anyone else could speak.

"Actually, Captain," she started, putting more emphasis than usual on Mal's rank in order to get his attention, "I have another idea."

Zoe's jaw snapped shut and Mal turned to Inara. The others at the table alternated their attention between Mal and Inara, wondering just where this confrontation would go.

When Mal answered, his voice carried a hint of something unknown and dangerous.

"Do you now?"

Inara didn't miss a beat. "I do."

"And?" prompted Mal.

"I could just buy the boy. I have enough."

Mal froze. No one else moved a muscle, either. There was no sound for several seconds. Even _Serenity_ seemed to be silent and waiting for Mal's response.

Finally, Mal spoke slowly and deliberately. He repeated his earlier question.

"Do you now?"

And Inara repeated her answer. "I do."

Mal chewed his lip for a moment, then looked down at the table.

"Huh. When did that happen? Last I checked you were nearly as poor as the rest of us outlaws."

"You know I've always kept some aside, Mal. I could do this."

"Uh-huh. Sure. But here's where I'm confused. See, I thought the whole point of a job was to make money, not spend it."

"Mal…" Inara tried to cut into Mal's speech, but he ignored her interruption.

"And Jayne's payin a pretty penny for this job, but it ain't enough to cover that. Besides, there ain't no reason for it. If we can't get the boy, we give Jayne his coin back and call it a bust. Ain't no shame in that. We've done it before. And Jayne can find another crew for this. No skin off our backsides. That's the way I see it."

"Mal, it's just easier," said Inara, trying again to be heard.

"Don't care what's easier, 'Nara. I won't hear of it. No reason for it."

"Are you actually that stubborn?"

Mal glared at Inara, and she glared right back. Neither one of them moved an inch, and there might as well not have been anyone else in the room for all they cared. Both of them knew exactly what this was about, and so did the rest of the group. Even if Mal's monetary arguments did make sense, this was mostly about the source of Inara's funds and whether or not Mal would accept her help.

"My being stubborn's got nothin to do with it, Inara. If you got spare coin, that's great, but there ain't no reason to spend it on somethin like this. We can pull the job, like we always do. Just need to come up with a plan, is all. We'll get it done, and you can keep your money. Besides, even if we did want to just straight buy the boy, I got two problems with that. One, that makes us nothin but near slavers our own selves, and two, we don't even know if they want to sell the brat. Or if he's even still alive or on the ship for sure. Come to think of it, that's a hole in the original plan, too. We need more information before we do anything. So, we make a plan to get that intel to start. That clear?"

Inara glared for a moment longer, then spoke with a voice so sweet it might have been pure sugar - if sugar was poisonous, that is.

"Crystal clear, Captain."

"Fine," muttered Mal. "Now, let's do this thing. Zoe?"

Zoe sat up and addressed the group.

"The way I see it, there's only one way for this to go down. The captain and I talked it over and this is what we've got so far. Kaylee and I masquerade as dock workers in order to get close to _Nova_. That way, we can be sure to be in a position to overhear anything we might need in this caper. Otherwise, there's no way Inara can even approach _Nova's _captain with her offer. We need some sort of an in. First off, we need to be sure the boy is on board, and once we figure that out, we'll need to talk to a few of the crew to get some information about him."

"And then what?" asked Kaylee.

"Then we'll feed that intel to Inara so she can talk to the captain. That's our in," answered Mal.

"Exactly," agreed Zoe. "Once we know the kid's on the ship and have some idea of what he's doing on board to earn his keep, Inara can make the offer."

Inara spoke quietly. "You want me to play the 'I heard a rumor that you've got an excellent servant boy on board' angle, then?"

Zoe nodded. "Yes. I think that will work here. You're in a unique position to attract the attention of the captain and his crew, Inara, and I say we use that to our advantage."

Mal snorted softly, but everyone ignored him.

Suddenly, Simon chimed in. "That's true. You do stand out," he said. "We just need to be sure you attract the right man."

Inara smiled sweetly at Simon. "I think I can manage that."

Kaylee beamed. "Course you can, Inara. And Zoe and I will get you the info you need. Don't you worry about that none."

"So, let me be sure I've got this right," said Simon. "Zoe and Kaylee spy on the crew when they land, find out if the boy is on board, feel out the crew and get Inara all set up to make her deal by letting her know who the captain is and then we let things play out between Inara and him. Is that how this goes?"

Mal nodded. "That's essentially it."

"And what do you and I do?" asked Simon.

Mal grinned. "We take in the wonderful sights and sounds of Persephone, of course," he said. "So much to do, so little time."

Simon grimaced and Mal chuckled.

"What's that look for, Doc? You mean you couldn't use a little vacation?"

Simon made another face and Mal laughed harder for a moment, then grew serious.

"Actually, Doc, you and I are gonna get to work on the snatchin part of the plan."

"Which is?" asked Simon.

"Well, if the boss man takes Inara's bait, we still have to nab the boy before the deal actually goes down and we need to do it in such a way that no one knows it was us. I know you said you couldn't make a gas to knock out the whole crew, but I'm thinking we've got those riot grenades from that job on Beaumonde still. We could use those to cloud up the area real good to snatch the boy. So you and I are gonna get into position for that. We're gonna be figuring out who needs to be where when for this to go off."

"I hate to ask the obvious question here," mused Simon, "But what if the captain doesn't take Inara's offer? What if he's not interested?"

Mal grinned. "In that case, we go to plan B."

"Let me guess," said Simon, "Shoot anything that moves and run like hell."

"There's hope for you yet, Doc," answered Mal. "I have a feeling it'll go something real similar to that."

Simon sighed and River, who had been silent the entire conversation, giggled.

Mal turned to her.

"What's so funny, Albatross?"

"You. And him," said River, with a sideways head nod toward Mal and then her brother.

"What about us, River?" asked Simon.

"Nothing of concern. But keep in mind that the most different colors often make the prettiest coat."

Simon and Mal looked at each other and shrugged. They'd grown so used to River's analogies through the years that they ignored them most of the time. This one seemed fairly simple to understand, at least.

"Don't worry, Albatross," said Mal. "We'll work together real nice. Just cause you said so."

River grinned. "That's true, but not because I said so…"

Neither Simon nor Mal had time to answer River before she spoke again.

"Oh, and I'll stay behind and keep _Serenity_ warm. Don't worry about us."

Mal shook his head in bewilderment, then agreed. "That's fine, River. Perfect job for you, in fact."

"I know," was River's only response.

Mal snorted and turned to the group again.

"So, everyone clear on this?"

A round of nods met his words.

"Alright, then. We should reach Persephone in about sixteen hours. Zoe, I'll need you to come with me and prep the gas masks for the riot grenades. Inara, you help Kaylee come up with a proper disguise for her and Zoe so they come off as dock workers. Simon, you give me another option for incapacitating this crew. I don't want no killin if I can help it. We didn't sign on for that. Hell, we'll dart these guys if we have to - just give me some options."

Another round of nods traveled around the table, and then each task force went its separate ways, leaving River alone for a moment.

Slowly, she stood and found her way to the bridge.

That was her home now, and she found it a comfort tonight, as everyone else scurried about in preparation for the upcoming job.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The next day found _Serenity_ setting down at the Eavesdown docks with the three gas masks she had on board cleaned and ready for use if need be. Kaylee and Zoe were dressed as common dock workers, wearing old greasy coveralls and large caps that looked like something painters from Earth-That-Was might have worn, if the pictures were anything to go by. And Simon had prepared injections of sedatives just in case he needed them. He had no mechanism to use them from a distance, but having them ready was a comfort nonetheless.

As the crew departed, Mal leaned in close to Zoe for a moment.

"Watch your six, alright?"

Zoe nodded. "Always do."

"Well, you know how things can be here. We last left this rock on good terms, but Badger has built quite a name for himself here now, and you know you can trust him only as far as you can throw him."

"Actually, sir," mused Zoe, "I can throw him a good deal farther than I trust him."

"Exactly," said Mal. "Wouldn't surprise me if he already knows we're here. He probably already has either some sorta job for us or is plannin to sell us out. Just a roll of the dice which one."

"Yes, sir," agreed Zoe. "Dependin on his mood."

"So, like I said, watch your six. Mine, too, if you can spare the attention."

Zoe nodded and split off from Mal. She and Kaylee left to find last minute additions to their dock worker outfits. Inara, meanwhile, wandered gracefully into an upscale clothing store. Her departure left Mal and Simon alone, as River was staying with the ship.

"Guess it's just me and you, then," said Mal.

"Looks that way," answered Simon.

"Well, the way I see it," mused Mal, "We can't really plan this thing until we know where our quarry's gonna set down."

"And?" prompted Simon.

"And therefore we've got some time to kill. Fancy a drink, Doc?"

Simon started to decline, then thought better of it. He wasn't the same man that had left Osiris years ago. He wasn't even the same man who had first stepped foot on _Serenity_. He'd changed a lot since then, and his polished veneer was plenty worn through in places. Cursing and drinking were in his repertoire now, and frankly Mal didn't invite him to join in on social calls very often. So he accepted Mal's offer, knowing full well that when there was work to do, Mal would be all business again.

"You know what? Sure. Why not?"

Mal chuckled and led Simon into the nearest seedy dive.

Two drinks later, the men left the bar and scouted the dock area for the most likely place _Nova _would land. Of course, being as they were still Simon and Mal, a contest ensued.

"I'm bettin on this area here. Some place between berth eighty and ninety," said Mal.

"But you said _Nova _was a big ship," countered Simon. "Why wouldn't she take one of the larger berths at the other end? The low numbered slots have more room."

"Too true, Doc," said Mal, "but you forget this ship's crew is generally up to no good, like us."

"And?"

"And that means they'll be lookin to avoid notice. Takin a large berth is a sure way to draw attention to yourself."

"More than if you try to squeeze your too large ship into a tiny one?"

"Yup."

"Doesn't make sense to me," argued Simon again.

"Well, tell you what. Let's make this interesting," said Mal. "If _Nova_ lands at a berth under twenty, I owe you ten. If she lands at one over seventy, you owe me. Anything in between and all bets are off. What do you say?"

Simon considered Mal's bet for a moment, then nodded. "You're on."

Mal grinned and the two men shook hands on their agreement.

"Now, either way, we've got to recon this a bit. Let's wander some, huh?"

Simon nodded his agreement, and he and Mal meandered their way down the landing area.

An hour later, they were back on board _Serenity_, where they met up with the rest of the crew. Zoe and Kaylee were dressed in their new garb, and they looked the part.

"Well, don't you ladies just look like all official-like," said Mal.

"We try, sir," answered Kaylee, beaming brightly.

Zoe was more practical. "I think it'll be enough to fool the crew, sir."

"Damn nearly fooled me, so I'm thinking you're dead on, Zo."

"Good to hear that, sir."

"And where's the other part of this little shindig? Still shoppin?"

"Actually, I'm right here," answered Inara. She strode up the ramp into the cargo bay wearing a brand new blue wrap that had everyone's jaw on the floor.

"Oh, Inara!" exclaimed Kaylee. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you," said Inara, smiling demurely.

Simon echoed Kaylee's sentiments. "Yes, that gown is quite becoming. It must have cost you a fortune!"

Inara shrugged. "Not as much as you'd think. Besides, I think it'll be worth it in the long run."

"Don't think you're wrong there, Inara. You said just the other day you were needin some new dresses," said Zoe, which earned her a sharp look from Mal. How was it that everyone but him knew these things?

"That's true," said Inara. "I suppose you could call this an investment."

Mal snorted. "I suppose that's so," he said. "Now, how about we get down to business?"

Everyone agreed and checked in.

Kaylee and Zoe reported that they had a plan to be on hand when _Nova_ set down, and Mal told the group about how he and Simon had found plenty of nooks and crannies where they could hide in case all hell broke loose during this job and they needed to stun everyone in the immediate area with their hand-me-down riot grendaes. But it was Inara who made the most obvious report of all.

"The only business we have left is to wait, Mal," she said.

"Okay, then," said Mal, ignoring Inara's clearly irritated tone. "We wait. Simon, can you get that sister of yours to set up an alert so that we know when _Nova_ lands?"

River's voice floated into the cargo bay from the catwalk above Mal's head.

"Already done," she said. "I'll let you know when it's time."

To his credit, Mal didn't jump. He was far too used to River's sudden appearances.

"Alright, then," he said. "Then we wait."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

And wait they did.

They waited for exactly eighteen hours and twenty-six minutes until River quietly activated the com in Mal's bunk from the bridge.

"Captain?" she whispered.

Mal blinked slowly but responded quickly. "That you, Albatross?"

"It is," said River. Mal could nearly hear her goofy grin through his com.

"It time?"

"Almost," answered River. "_Nova_ has entered the system. She'll be hitting atmo in a hour, then landing shortly thereafter. I thought you might appreciate some time to prepare, so I woke you now."

"Good call, Albatross," said Mal. "Go ahead and wake the others."

"Aye, aye, Captain," answered River, and Mal couldn't help but chuckle at her.

Half an hour later, everyone was assembled in the cargo bay again.

Just as the crew came together, River's disembodied voice joined them.

"Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you might like to know that _Nova_ has been given a landing berth."

Mal glanced at Simon, who had perked up noticeably at his sister's words.

"Oh? Which one?" he asked.

"Eighty-one," said River.

Mal swallowed a chuckle and managed to subdue the smile that threatened to spread over his face. As far as anyone but Simon could tell, his only reaction to River's pronouncement was a calm command.

"Alright, then, people. Let's go."

But Simon caught the fleeting expression of glee on Mal's face, and he groaned - not that it did any good. No one was listening to him anyway.

Half an hour after that, Mal was enjoying a drink in a dark corner of an upscale bar near the docks on Simon's dime. The establishment was a bit high-class for his usual taste, but there were very good reasons he was there. First off, the place never closed. Since it was the middle of the night, it was one of only a few places still open and a likely place for the crew of the _Nova_ to take their ease. Second, Inara fit in there. She sat just across the large main room from Mal's dark corner, calming waiting for her quarry. Simon was parked on the other side of the room trying (and mostly failing) to be inconspicuous. Zoe and Kaylee, for their part, were busily shuffling along dock eighty-one.

_Nova_ landed twenty minutes later, just as Mal ordered a second drink.

As soon as she touched down, Zoe and Kaylee did their part. They were part of a massive throng of people that greeted the new arrival despite the late hour. The crowd was made up of legitimate customs officials (or as legitimate as there was on Persephone), whores, peddlers of everything from food to drugs to people, and general information brokers. Zoe and Kaylee had decided this last group was the easiest to mix into, and they threw themselves into their role with enthusiasm.

"Hey!" shouted Zoe as the first crew member descended the ship's ramp. "Need anything while you're in port?"

"No," answered the man gruffly.

"You sure?" asked Kaylee. "Me and her know everything there is to know on this planet. If you need anything, you just let us know and we'll get it to you or get you to someone who can."

"That's nice," said the man. "But I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got business to attend to."

Before the man could escape, however, Zoe pretended to stumble and deftly blocked his path with one foot so that he nearly tripped over her before managing to right himself.

"Hey!" shouted the man. "Watch where you're going!"

The man started to raise a hand to swat Zoe out of his way, but he hesitated for just a second. This was his undoing, though for once it wasn't Zoe who delivered the justice he deserved.

Instead, a sharp female voice rang out and stopped the man in his tracks.

"Naples! You will calm yourself right this instant!"

The man whirled around and dropped his hand to his side.

"Captain!" he stammered.

A broad-shouldered woman with sandy blonde hair strode down _Nova's_ ramp and approached Zoe's foe, now known to them as Naples. She got right up in his face and addressed him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Just some local riffraff causing trouble, ma'am," said Naples.

"Seems to me you're the one causing trouble," said the woman. "Don't let me catch you at it again. I told you before, we need to keep a low profile here." The woman then turned to Zoe. "You alright, miss?"

It was all Zoe could do to grovel a bit and maintain her role, but she managed. "Yes, ma'am. We're fine, thank you."

"Good. Sorry for the actions of my man here. He can be a bit gruff, but he's alright. Now, excuse me, but we do have business to get to."

Zoe moved aside and let the woman and Naples pass.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Zoe cursed quietly under her breath.

"_Go-se_."

"You can say that again," agreed Kaylee.

The captain was a woman.

They were so screwed.

So much for the best laid plans.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Mal saw Zoe enter the bar and he immediately sat up straighter. This wasn't good.

When his first mate came straight to his table with her no-nonsense walk, Mal groaned. This had to be beyond not good and close to disastrous.

Zoe slid into the empty chair across from Mal and got right to the point.

"The captain's a woman, sir," she said.

"_Go-se_," said Mal.

"That's what I said," answered Zoe.

"Then again," mused Mal, "it's not like Inara hasn't swung that way before."

Zoe chuckled. "Too true."

Mal squirmed and Zoe chuckled a bit more before continuing. "But we don't know if this captain plays that side of the fence."

"Don't I know it," agreed Mal. "So, options?"

"Scrap the whole deal plan and go for the grenade route. Or come up with another option altogether. Maybe get into a friendly game and drug their drinks? Or… wait a minute…"

Zoe trailed off and her attention focused on something across the bar.

"What?" asked Mal.

"See that woman over there? The one talking to Simon?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"That's the captain of the _Nova_."

Mal blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, it looks like we know which way she swings, after all, then, huh?"

"Sure looks that way;" said Zoe. "And despite our best efforts, Simon still looks like Core aristocracy. So, gender bender?"

Mal nodded. "Gender bender."

XXX

A moment later, Mal stumbled heavily into Simon's table. Both Simon and his companion jumped up as he did so, and Mal latched on to Simon's shoulders as if he were a lifeline. Mal swayed heavily, like a sailor too long at sea or a common drunk.

"Oh! I'm sorry, mate!" said Mal. "Seems I've had one too many. Thanks for breaking my fall. You're a lifesaver!" Mal's voice was overly friendly and exuberant. He was playing his part well.

Simon understood instantly that something had changed, so he went along with Mal as best he could. Mal found a way to get his mouth close to Simon's ear as he righted himself clumsily, and he took that opportunity to whisper a message.

"That's the captain," he said. "So you're Inara now. Got it?"

Simon's eyes grew wide for half a second, but to his credit that was his only real reaction to Mal's words.

"It's no problem," said Simon calmly. "We've all been in your situation at one time or another. May I suggest you find yourself a lodging house?"

Mal smiled stupidly and clapped Simon hard on the shoulder. "That's a fine idea, son. I think I'll do just that."

Mal shuffled off then, still apparently inebriated. Simon slowly retook his seat after wiping his spilled drink from the table.

"You alright?" he asked the captain as she did the same.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Good," said Simon. "Now, where were we?"

"I was saying that you looked like far too fine a young man to be seen in this establishment."

Simon blushed slightly. "Oh, I'm sure you'll find I'm not so fine as you think."

The captain grinned. "That so? Now you've got me interested. Care for another drink?"

Simon's blush deepened, but he nodded anyway. "Sure. I'd like that."

Across the bar, Zoe led Inara outside and filled her in on the changes to the plan.

"Oh, poor Simon," groaned Inara.

"Yeah, and I'm guessin Kaylee ain't gonna be too pleased with things, either," agreed Zoe.

"Well, perhaps Simon can manage to get out of this in one piece," offered Inara.

Zoe snorted. "I wouldn't count on it."

Inara stayed silent, though she couldn't help but agree. With nothing left to do, Inara headed back to _Serenity_.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Meanwhile, Simon was doing his part, which turned out to be far less involved than he had expected. It turned out that the captain of _Nova_ was not quite what she appeared to be any more than Simon was.

She'd been in command of her ship for just under three years, and before that she'd done all manner of jobs all over the 'verse to raise enough money to buy that ship, but before that she'd been born and raised on Osiris, of all places.

And while she'd been in the black long enough to grow accustomed to its own unique charms and get more than a bit rough on the edges, she sometimes liked nostalgia as much as the next woman.

She and Simon got on great.

Before twenty minutes had passed, they were discussing childhood memories and favorite cortex programs and how much they occasionally missed civilized life.

Both of them managed to avoid mentioning why they'd left that life because neither one of them asked about it, but otherwise all bets were off in the conversation.

Simon quickly learned that the captain's name was Rachel Briggs, and that she'd come to Persephone to secure a load of cattle for transport. Simon couldn't help but be amused by that, since _Serenity_ had done the same job countless times since Mal's famous run-in with Atherton Wing had gotten them the contacts needed for recurrent work, but he wisely held his mirth in check.

And he learned, quite without asking about him, that Jayne's son was still on Briggs' ship. She offered the information freely while she and Simon were remembering old times.

"You know," said Briggs, "my family wasn't bad off when I was young. We even had cooks and the like."

Simon nodded in understanding. "Mine too. God, that seems like so long ago now."

Briggs snorted. "Not so long for me. I've got me a boy now that's only knee high to a grasshopper, but he sure can cook!"

Simon tried not to look too interested. "A boy?"

"Yep. Stowed away last stop we made. I was planning on taking him back, but I must say he's been damn useful and frankly it doesn't sound like he's got much to go back to."

"But surely someone's missing him?" asked Simon.

Briggs shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe. Boy won't tell me much, and I figure as long as he earns his keep, I don't much care to pry too hard. He's useful and I don't want to run him off. You know how it is out here. He's just another runaway."

"I understand that," said Simon. "In fact, I envy you. Any chance you'd be willing to trade for him?"

Briggs' face darkened. "I don't deal in people."

Simon swallowed nervously. "No, I didn't mean like that."

"Well, what did you mean then?"

"I meant I'd be willing to negotiate something for him to switch ships, if you were willing to allow that. He'd be paid well, and…"

Briggs cut Simon off. "Let's get one thing straight. The boy isn't for sale. Period. He's not mine and he can do what he wants. He's proved himself capable and has earned his keep thus far. That's why I didn't dump him or turn back around and drop him off where he came from as soon as I discovered him. He's a decent hand and I'll treat him like one. If he wants to leave, he can leave. If he wants to stay, he can stay. You can talk to him if you want him, but this isn't up to me. I don't run a slave ship and never will."

Simon smiled a little in response to Briggs' speech.

"What's so funny?" demanded Briggs.

"Nothing," answered Simon. "It's just that you remind me of someone."

"Hope that's a compliment."

"It is," said Simon. "Lord help me, but it is."

"Well, then, we're square," said Briggs. "Nice talking to you, but I really must be going."

Simon nodded and stood politely as Briggs left the table. She smiled at his Core manners and nodded her thanks at him, but she showed no sign of advancing their relationship any further.

As she paid her bill and left the bar, Simon collapsed into his seat and breathed a very heavy sigh of relief. He sat there for only a minute, however, before he settled his account as well. Then he headed back to _Serenity_ to find Mal and figure out the next step of this adventure.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

That next step turned out to be less complex than Simon had thought.

"Well, the way I see it," explained Mal, "it's real simple."

"And?" prompted Simon.

"You just play Inara's part, like we said. Only difference is that you don't even have to show any coin. This captain's an alright sort, I think. I like her style. You just have to convince the boy to come with us, Doc. Shouldn't be too hard."

Simon groaned. "Oh, no. I'm sure he'll just come right along. Should be a piece of cake."

"Exactly," said Mal. His grin matched Simon's groan in intensity.

XXX

That afternoon found Simon meeting up with Captain Briggs again.

This time, he met her at the dock by her ship, and she was accompanied by a boy of average proportions for his age, which meant he had no proportions at all. His arms and legs seemed too long for his body, and he walked with an ungainly trot made him seem as if he'd just learned to use those limbs yesterday. Youth clung to the boy, yet it was clear that manhood was just around the corner.

His sandy blonde hair stuck up in ragged tufts from his head, and even if Simon hadn't known who the boy was, he'd have imagined Jayne Cobb as a likely candidate for the boy's father from that hair alone. Other traces of Jayne could be seen in the boy's broad shoulders and lean frame, but his face was softer than Simon had ever seen Jayne's. Jeremiah had the fine features of the Asian races mixed in with Jayne's angles, and Simon found him really quite pleasant to look at.

"Germ!" yelled Captain Briggs. "Come here a minute!"

Jeremiah hustled to his captain's side. "Yes, ma'am?"

Briggs laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, and Simon started to realize just how much he might have to offer to pull him away from her.

Briggs indicated Simon with a sweep of her hand. "Simon Tam, meet Jeremiah Cobb. Jeremiah, this is Simon Tam, of Osiris. He's an alright kind of guy. Seems he'd like to have a chat with you," explained Briggs.

Simon offered a hand, but Jeremiah ignored it. His manners had become less polished already in the black, as he no longer needed them to get by.

"About what?" Jeremiah's eyes narrowed with skepticism. This was understandable. Until recently, he'd rarely been spoken to by anyone, and now a complete stranger wanted to see him.

"Just got a business deal for ya," said Briggs.

Jeremiah crossed his arms and regarded Simon. "And?" he sneered.

Simon inwardly sighed, then dropped down to one knee so that he could be on Jeremiah's level. "And what I'd like to know is… would you like to come and work on my ship?"

"Why?"

Briggs offered the tiniest snort to Jeremiah's response, but Simon just plowed on.

"Because I can offer you more than you have on the _Nova_."

"How do you know?" asked Jeremiah. "Maybe I make more than you've got."

Simon had to give the kid credit for that one. He was no sucker. He knew how this game was played, even at such a young age.

"I doubt that," said Simon.

Jeremiah scoffed. "Besides, what difference does that make? I don't care none about no money. I like it here."

Simon felt himself losing the battle.

"Trust me, you'll care about money soon enough."

Jeremiah shrugged. "Then I'll deal with it then. For now, I just need a ship and some grub. I got that, so why would leave?"

"I've got that. And I can offer you more - not just cash, but…"

Simon didn't get any further. Suddenly, Jeremiah lashed out violently and kicked Simon right in the shin. He'd learned how little he needed others quite well since leaving home, and it showed.

"I told you," he said. "I got all I need here. This is my crew, and I'm stayin right where I am!"

Simon might have been impressed by the boy's loyalty if not for two things. One, his leg was throbbing mercilessly; and two, he heard a shout from off to his left.

He quickly pulled a gas mask from his waistband and shoved it on his face, understanding the shout for what it was: Mal's warning that the riot grenades were coming.

Or so he thought.

Simon stood there, gas mask on, looking like an idiot for several seconds before Briggs reacted. Sensing no threat whatsoever, she looked at Simon as if he'd grown a second head.

"What in hell are you doing?" she demanded.

Simon tried to answer her, but his mask was in the way. He pushed it up off his face and onto his forehead. Just as he was about to speak, however, a new voice cut into the conversation.

"Well, howdy, ma'am," said Mal, strolling casually onto the scene from behind a cargo crate.

Briggs nodded at Mal and her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Well, if it isn't our friendly drunk from last night. Fancy meetin you here. Can I help you with something?"

"Why, yes, I believe you can," Mal said. "See, this here fop is part of my crew."

Mal jerked a thumb at Simon, who bristled a bit at the gesture and the name-calling.

"And?" prompted Briggs.

"And see, you and I, well, we've got a fair bit in common."

"Such as?"

"Such as we're both lookin to make a livin any way we can," said Mal.

Briggs' eyes narrowed even more. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, me and mine, we picked up a job."

"How nice for you," said Briggs. "What's that got to do with me?"

Mal looked down at Jeremiah for a moment before answering.

"Well, our job concerns that precious bit of cargo you got right there," explained Mal.

"What do you want with Germ?" demanded Briggs.

Mal snorted a laugh and addressed Jeremiah. "Nice name you earned yourself, there, son."

Jeremiah scowled, but Mal ignored him and addressed Briggs again.

"But all terms of endearment aside, my job is to take this fine lad away from here."

Briggs scoffed. "That so?"

Mal nodded back. "That's so."

"Why should I let you do that? And what's it got to do with Fancy Pants here?"

Briggs jerked a thumb toward Simon in the same way Mal had just done, all traces of Core kinship gone in an instant.

"Well, you may have noticed he's a bit of a tweaked one," said Mal.

Briggs shrugged. "Maybe I did."

Simon couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he somehow managed to hold his tongue.

"Well, if you didn't, you're not the captain I thought you were. He's a few heads shy of a herd, if you catch my meaning."

Mal circled a finger around his ear in the universal gesture for 'crazy,' and Briggs laughed.

"Alright, so he's a bit special. What's your point?"

"My point is that he's still got his uses on my ship, and I aim to keep him happy when I can. He's Core, like he said, and sometimes he gets these notions to bring some of the high class _go-se _he was raised with out here to the Rim. Likes to play all fancy. So, when this job came along, he wanted to do it. Wanted to just buy the boy from you all straight up and have him for a servant. Since it seemed an easy way to get the job done, I let him give it a go, even though it ain't my usual style. I'm against buyin and sellin of people, see."

"Well," said Briggs, "we do have that in common."

"That we do. But I figured since the doc here has got the money himself and it weren't no loss to me, I'd let him have a try. Especially since we ain't gonna let him keep the boy as a servant anyhow."

"Oh? And what are your plans for him, then?"

Mal regarded Briggs plainly. "You mean you ain't figured this out yet? Maybe perhaps I misjudged you. You and I both know there's only one reason I'd come callin for this boy."

"His mama's lookin for him, huh?"

Mal shook his head, and Briggs understood.

"His pa, then."

Mal nodded, and behind his captain Jeremiah's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, ma'am. Paid me a handsome sum to bring him back home, and I aim to do just that. Now, I got half my crew scattered around this dock with riot grenades, so I can take him by force if I have to, but I'd just as soon not waste the ordinance or the effort, and you seem the type to do the right thing here. We both ain't no slavers, and Lord knows you don't want him lookin after no child (Mal motioned to Simon again), so what say you and me, we split his pa's funds and call it a day."

Briggs considered Mal's words for a moment, then spoke slowly.

"You got proof of this?"

Mal nodded. "I do."

"And you'll return him if things don't work out? He's a hell of a cook, and we've been needing one of those for a long time, pint-sized or not."

"That could probably be arranged, but that ain't my call. His daddy wants him to get schoolin and the like."

Briggs' Core upbringing could not argue with that. She thought things over for another minute, then, without taking her eyes off Mal, spoke over her shoulder.

"Germ, go get your stuff."

Jeremiah immediately revolted. "No! I ain't goin with them!"

Briggs turned and faced the boy. "You are. I ain't no kidnapper, and if your daddy's lookin for you, then that's where you're goin. You know I had half a mind to put your ass back down where we found you anyway. This saves me the trouble and makes us some coin to boot. Now, go get your stuff."

Jeremiah glared at Briggs for a moment, then stomped off to the ship.

Mal nodded at his counterpart. "Thank you."

"Well, I meant what I told him," said Briggs, yet again motioning to Simon. "I ain't no kidnapper.

"I've heard that a lot on this job, first off from me when I got offered it," said Mal.

"That's understandable. It applies. Letting an unwanted runaway earn his keep is one thing. A boy with a family looking for him is quite another. And something tells me it's the same with the infamous Malcolm Reynolds."

Mal's eyes grew wide. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

Briggs snorted. "Half the 'verse knows your face, Reynolds, after that little stunt on Miranda. I thought that was you last night, but I wasn't sure until I got a good look at you today."

Mal nodded in understanding. Sometimes he could forget Miranda, but it seemed that the rest of the 'verse could not, which was a good thing, since that had been the whole point. He started to answer Briggs, but Jeremiah showed up at that moment, so his attention diverted to the boy.

"You all ready, son?" asked Mal.

"Not so fast," said Briggs. "My money first, or it's no deal."

Mal grinned. 'Altruism be damned in the end,' he thought.

Aloud, he said, "I get the boy in the air first, and I'll transfer you the funds. Can't have him runnin back once you get paid, now, can I?"

"No deal," said Briggs.

"Half now and half then?" offered Mal.

Briggs nodded. "Fine. And you send me that proof you mentioned, too, just to keep this on the level, or they'll be hell to pay."

Mal fished in his pockets for a moment, then handed Briggs an envelope. Briggs flipped it open and quickly counted the bills inside.

"This will do," she said. "He's all yours."

Briggs gave Jeremiah a slight push that was more guidance than force, then turned around and headed back toward her ship.

Mal reached a hand out to greet the boy, but instead of a handshake, he received the surprise of his life. In a flash, Jeremiah had sunk his teeth into Mal's flesh.

"Ow!" yelled Mal, as Simon burst out laughing despite himself. He couldn't help it. He was no longer the only victim of young Cobb's malicious streak, and that amused him greatly. He actually made quite the picture, with his gas mask still sitting on his forehead and a maniacal laugh bubbling from his throat.

The comedy of the situation was only heightened by the severity of Mal's expression. While Simon laughed, Mal glared and swore.

Meanwhile, Jeremiah was getting away. He hadn't wasted a second after his surprise attack on Mal. He had immediately sprinted off down the docks.

Briggs yelled after him, but the boy didn't stop, and she didn't move to catch him. Mal cradled his hand to his chest and glared at her.

Her response was not as vibrant as Simon's, but it was similar in sentiment. She chuckled, which only made Mal glare more. Briggs' chuckled again at Mal's increasing irritation, then explained herself.

"He's not my problem anymore, Reynolds," she said. "I wasn't hired to bring him home, and I've got my own job to do here. If it's any consolation, though, I wish you luck."

Mal grunted a response and took off after Jeremiah. Simon was hot on his heels, having finally stopped laughing, but the boy was nowhere in sight. He seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Mal knew better, but he also knew that a kid that age could blend in nearly anywhere on Persephone as a street kid and there were countless places for a small body to hide.

As the men ran by them, Zoe and Kaylee (who had in fact been waiting in the wings as back up) joined in the chase. Mal signaled to Zoe to circle around and cover one side of the docks while he and Simon searched the other.

Fifteen minutes later, they met back up near the _Nova_, but nothing had changed. No one had seen a trace of Jeremiah.

Mal sighed. "Alright, Zoe, you take Kaylee back to _Serenity_ and see if she and River can rig some sorta sensor to sweep this area and see if that might help us find this stray. Simon, you come with me. I got an idea."

Simon groaned.

"What?" asked Mal.

"Haven't we already discussed how your ideas don't have the best record?" said Simon.

Mal sneered. "You got any ideas?"

Simon shook his head.

"Alright then. My plan it is," said Mal.

Simon reluctantly agreed.

An hour later, Mal was in the last place he wanted to be. He was sitting in the small antechamber that passed as a waiting room to see Badger these days. Simon sat next to him, fidgeting nervously. Finally, Mal had enough of Simon's twitches.

"Would you sit still already? You're drivin me nuts!"

"Sure," drawled Simon, nearly imitating Mal's accent. "I'll sit still… if you quit fussing with your hand. Leave it be already!"

"But it hurts," whined Mal.

"I have no doubt of that. It's going to be infected, too, being as it's a bite wound, but you're not going to fix that just by rubbing on it, so leave it alone."

Mal glared at Simon and gave his hand one last rub out of spite, then dropped his hands to his lap.

"Thank you," sighed Simon.

"Don't thank me," said Mal. "Just stop with the twitchy."

Simon did his best to calm himself but found that just sitting in silence waiting to see Badger was not doing much for his nerves. After a moment, he spoke.

"Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you tell Captain Briggs the truth? I thought you said before that that wouldn't work."

Mal considered a minute, then answered slowly. "Well, I heard everythin she said to you and to be quite honest, I liked her."

"You let her in on the job because you liked her? That's it?"

"Yup. I liked her. She ain't no slaver and the boy looked alright. Weren't no one beatin on him or nothin like that. Her letting him make his own choices earned her some credit here."

"But back on the ship, you said that you didn't want to spend money on this."

Mal sighed. "That's true. I did say that. But I didn't see the percentage in knockin out an upstanding woman like her if we didn't have to. I have a feelin we'd have regretted that. Besides, we were gonna spend funds no matter what. Either we were gonna be out cashy money or we were gonna be down some riot grenades. I did the math real quick and figured what I could offer her and we barely came out ahead, money-wise, if we gassed her. And we might have earned an ally this way - or at least not made an enemy - so I figure in the end a small loss of cash profit on this one is acceptable. We're still comin out ahead of where we'd be without the job entirely, and we got riot grenades and maybe a bit of karma on our side."

"Karma?" Simon was astounded Mal would think of such a thing.

"Yup. I figure it can't hurt."

Simon would have agreed, but at that moment, one of Badger's thugs leaned his head out of Badger's office and summoned he and Mal inside.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Half an hour later, Mal and Simon left Badger's office no lighter in the pockets but with what they'd come for secured. It had only taken the promise of a future favor - something Mal wasn't keen on giving but still more easily surrendered than money.

Two hours after that, almost like magic, they had a line on a new kid hanging around with one of the local street urchin gangs, compliments of one of Badger's many eyes and ears in said urchin gangs.

And in another two hours, they spotted Jeremiah Cobb.

The boy was lurking in the shadows of a warehouse, obviously unsure about how to insert himself into the gang of kids already established there.

Mal and Simon crouched behind a large crate on the opposite side of the street and watched Jeremiah for a moment. Suddenly, Mal elbowed Simon in the ribs.

"Look! There they are!"

Mal indicated Zoe and Kaylee, still dressed as dock workers. Since Jeremiah was less likely to recognize the women, Mal had given them the job of catching him.

But he'd underestimated either the boy's observation skills or the general skittishness of most street kids. As soon as Zoe and Kaylee neared the warehouse, Jeremiah scattered to the wind, along with about three-quarters of the other kids. Only the oldest and bravest kids hung around to see what the two women wanted.

However, this time Mal and Simon were ready for the quarry to bolt.

As he ran by their hiding place, which was in a prime escape location, Mal lunged a hand out and snagged the boy by the collar. Jeremiah was jerked backwards off his feet by his sudden stop, but that didn't stop him from trying his best to get away from Mal.

He kicked, punched, clawed, and tried to bite anything that came near him.

Still, Mal did not let go. Instead, he waited the boy out. He figured that Jeremiah would tire eventually, and he was right. After a full two minutes of intense freaking out, the boy finally calmed a bit. His facial expression was still pure venom, but his body quieted.

Mal smiled sardonically at him.

"So, you ready to come with me now, son?"

Jeremiah sneered at Mal for a moment, then pursed his lips and spit right in Mal's face.

Mal had expected the move, and he dodged Jeremiah's mucus projectile at the last minute. This caused the saliva to land on Simon's shirt instead.

"Okay, that's it," said Simon. "I've had enough of this."

The next thing Mal knew, Simon was jabbing a needle into Jeremiah's thigh.

Mal gaped at the doctor. "Thought you were above drugging a child, Doc?"

Simon glared at Jeremiah. "And I thought this was a fanged beast," said Simon.

"Fair enough," answered Mal. "But he's a big enough kid that I don't wanna carry him all the way back to _Serenity._ How much did you give 'im?"

"You won't have to," said Simon. "I only gave him a mild sedative. Just enough to make him a bit more compliant. It will only last for about fifteen minutes, though, so I suggest we leave now."

Mal couldn't argue with that. With his charge finally subdued as the drugs kicked in, Mal half dragged the stumbling boy back to _Serenity_.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

When he reached the ship, Mal smacked the door controls far harder than was necessary to shut the doors and yelled up toward the bridge.

"River! Get us out of here!"

At his words, Mal felt his ship start to respond, and he grinned. Still crazy or not, River was nothing if not reliable when it came to taking care of _Serenity_, and the girl vastly preferred being in the black to being planetside, so taking off was never an issue. She always did so in an instant. 'Hell,' thought Mal, 'she's probably been waiting for me to give the word for hours.'

A second later, though, Mal's grin was wiped off his face by the appearance of Inara, who gently chastised him in that condescending way of hers, thus making Mal's blood boil.

Inara took in the bedraggled appearance of Mal, Simon, and Jeremiah and frowned.

"Really, Malcolm. Is that any way to treat our new guest?" said Inara, raising her eyebrows at Jeremiah, who had managed to walk all the way to the ship with only a slight stagger and who now was nearly fully himself again. Mal still had a death grip on Jeremiah's shoulder, though, as even in his quieter state, he was still trying to squirm out of Mal's grasp.

"I don't recall invitin you in on this," growled Mal, all previous thoughts of Inara's original role in this latest caper forgotten as blood from his bite wound ran down his fingers to stain Jeremiah's shirt.

Inara glared at Mal, but suddenly hers was the only scowl present. Under Mal's still painfully tight grip on his shoulder, Jeremiah straightened. His face cleared of anger and his eyes locked on Inara's face.

"I only came to investigate the shouting," said Inara. "I take it that your usually masterful diplomacy has failed yet again?"

Mal scowled. "The boy's a menace! He bit me!"

Inara smiled. "He seems quite calm now. Perhaps if you treated him like a human being he'd be more likely to do your bidding."

"Not likely," answered Mal automatically. He was already used to Jayne's boy needing even more looking after than Jayne, and that was saying something. Mal's hand tightened on Jeremiah's shoulder, and the boy squirmed again.

"See?" said Mal, as he motioned toward the boy with his free hand.

Inara sighed and ignored Mal entirely. She spoke instead to Jeremiah.

"Jeremiah?" she called softly. "That's your name, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered the boy.

"Is there anything you need? Are you hungry?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Actually, yes. I am."

Mal's hand loosened a little as he realized just how long it had most likely been since the boy had last eaten. A faint redness crept into Mal's cheeks as his own stomach rumbled at the mention of hunger, and guilt hit him full force. The boy was a royal pain in the _pigu_, but he was still just a boy, and he was surely starving after running around the docks all day. Then Mal and Simon drugged the kid. That hardly seemed a decent thing to do, even for Mal.

Inara was oblivious to Mal's internal dilemma and continued to talk to Jeremiah. To everyone's surprise, he answered her with supreme politeness.

"What do you like to eat?" asked Inara.

The boy shrugged. "Just about anything. I'm not picky. If you got protein, I can make somethin. Gots lots of practice at that."

"Really?" asked Inara. "You can cook?"

"Yes, ma'am," answered Jeremiah. The boy beamed. He seemed quite proud of himself. "Been cookin since I was a tiny thing. I can make lots of stuff."

Inara wisely didn't comment that the boy was still nothing but a twig. Instead, she let him talk and calmly walked toward him.

Mal let go of the boy as Jeremiah continued to talk to Inara politely. Jeremiah immediately walked over to Inara. He met her halfway across the cargo bay.

Inara smiled at the boy and held out one hand to him. "Would you like me to show you the galley?" she asked. "You could make yourself something. Protein is one thing we've got plenty of."

Jeremiah nodded enthusiastically. "Please."

With that, Inara led Jeremiah off in the direction of the mess.

Mal blinked. His eyes met Simon's across the cargo bay and the doctor shrugged. Neither man had an explanation for the change in their young charge. Mal looked down at the still-bleeding teeth marks in his hand and shook his head.

"Ain't no figurin that one, Doc," said Mal.

"No doubt," Simon agreed.

But Zoe merely smiled at the two men and shook her head. "You really can't figure this one out, Captain?"

Mal shook his head.

"And you neither, Doc?"

"I'm as clueless as he is," murmured Simon.

Zoe sighed. She started to speak when River drifted into the cargo bay and smiled at her brother.

"And you're supposed to be smart," she said.

Simon blinked at her as Zoe burst out laughing.

Mal blinked, too, and looked at Zoe. "I hate to side with the doc here, but I don't see what's so funny my own self," he said.

Zoe shook her head.

"Sir, we talked about this. Until a few weeks ago, that boy had never met a man that gave him the time of day. And the only women that boy's ever known have been more kin to Inara than any of the rest of us ever thought about bein. Now, I suspect Inara's a bit classier than he's used to, but she's the only thing here he knows even a little bit."

Mal and Simon didn't respond. They just looked at each other in silence for a long moment, as if amazed at their own inability to see the obvious, and in Mal's case, his blatant lapse in memory.

Finally, Mal huffed out a small laugh.

"Guess that's so," he said.

River laughed at Mal's statement while Simon merely shook his head and wandered off toward the infirmary. He was halfway out of the cargo bay when he tossed a command back over his shoulder at Mal.

"Make sure you come by and get that hand tended to in the next little bit or you'll wish that beast had bitten it off."

Mal waved Simon's words off. "Yeah, yeah. In a bit."

Zoe grinned and grabbed Mal by one elbow.

"Come on, sir," she said. "You can get your doctorin later. Let's see what the boy can do. Ain't everyday we get ourselves a pint-sized chef, now is it?"

"Can't say that it is," admitted Mal.

River stepped up beside Mal and grabbed his other elbow. She grinned up at her captain with a mischievous glint in her eyes and the trio started across the cargo bay toward the mess.

"Now, don't you go gettin no ideas, little albatross," warned Mal in response to the grin. "He ain't stayin. We got us a decent cook in Kaylee, and ain't none of us too bad off in that department. We're droppin him off, like we said. First chance we get."

River's grin vanished, and she nodded solemnly.

"Absolutely, captain," she said, all mock seriousness.

"I mean it," reiterated Mal. "You send a wave to both Jayne and that boy's mama right now. Let them know where he's at. I'll take care of the _Nova _end of things."

"Whatever you say, sir," said River, again wearing that odd grin that made Mal more than a touch nervous.

River let go of Mal's arm as they reached the galley. She skipped into the kitchen and ran one hand over Jeremiah's scraggly head as he prepared his meal. The boy flinched away from her, and he appeared to want to retaliate for the unexpected touch, but then he caught Inara's eye and settled. Mal got the feeling that, whore or not, Jeremiah's mother had never taken any crap from him. The boy might buck at the authority of men, but he was smart enough not to argue with women, and that was a lesson Mal could truly appreciate, even if he forgot it himself sometimes. River wasn't done playing with Jeremiah, though. She stuck her tongue out at him, and this time Jeremiah responded in kind. The boy returned the gesture. Inara giggled in spite of herself, and Mal thought he even picked up a chuckle from Zoe next to him.

And that's when Malcolm Reynolds knew he was screwed.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

And well screwed he was, too.

The job was settled right away to everyone's satisfaction - Briggs got her money and a copy of Jayne's original wave as proof of Mal's word, Jayne and the boy's mama got told where their wayward son was, and the crew got used to better eating than they'd had in a while.

As far as Mal was concerned, everything was peachy keen except for Jeremiah himself.

And damned if that little stray wasn't tamed in no time.

Kaylee's engines proved too big a pull for Jeremiah to resist them for long.

Simon's books brought the boy imaginary worlds far too tempting to let go.

Inara's culture put stars in his eyes.

Zoe's war stories widened those eyes long into the night.

River proved a delightfully demented playmate, and two souls who'd had childhood torn away from them by the cards they'd been dealt suddenly received a new hand.

And before her captain knew it, _Serenity_ had stopped at many suitable places to put the boy dirtside on a permanent basis as per his father's request and with his mama's blessing, but somehow she'd always left with the same number of crew, including her newest addition, everyone's favorite little chef.

True to his word, Jayne Cobb had no part in any of this. He never set foot on _Serenity_ while Jeremiah was there - at least not willingly.

That was due to him finally meeting the man who carried the bullet meant to kill him.

Jayne returned to _Serenity_ for one final voyage just four short months after Jeremiah met Malcolm Reynolds. Mal and Zoe put him in the ground next to his ma a week later while Kaylee wept on Simon's shoulder. Inara stood silently nearby, and her eyes were drawn to Jeremiah, who stood hand in hand with River and watched the scene with near indifference.

Jeremiah wasn't stupid. He didn't need anyone to tell him that Jayne was his father. His mama hadn't given him her name, and the name she had saddled him with spoke for itself now, as did Jeremiah's association with _Serenity_ and her crew. But despite the obvious explanation of his origin staring him in the face, Jeremiah couldn't bring himself to mourn a man he never knew.

Still, though, Jeremiah was just a boy, and two nights later, alone in his bunk, he wept bitterly. There was a part of him that had wondered what his father was like for most of his childhood. Many nights in the barn Jeremiah had wondered if his father was a hero fighting for justice on the frontier or a pilot on a giant cruiser in the black or a businessman lavishing in luxury on a core world. He'd never once imagined actually finding his father, though, as the fantasies were far too fun to consider their end, and he certainly hadn't considered the fact that when he did the old man would be dead.

But Jayne Cobb was dead, and Jeremiah would never know him. The questions that wondering portion of him had would never be answered. He was stuck on a boat full of strangers far from his home and all alone.

That was the night that the soft knock on Jeremiah's door signaled the arrival of not River, who was a common visitor, but of Malcolm Reynolds, who very much was not.

That was the night that Mal gave the boy his first taste of Kaylee's engine brew and regaled him with stories of Jayne Cobb that probably made the merc blush in his grave.

That was the night that Jeremiah learned things about his father that he'd never hoped to know.

He learned about bar fights and brothels, space stations and ambushes, and even a whole town that thought his father was a hero of epic proportions.

There were other things he wouldn't learn until later, but what he learned that night made him laugh until he had the hiccups and then some. It was enough to put a crooked grin on his face when he finally fell asleep under the watchful eyes of Mal, who hiccupped a few times himself not from laughter but from far more than a taste of Kaylee's homebrew.

That was the night that Mal tucked a thin blanket under Jeremiah's chin and followed the example set by the boy's mother months ago.

He sent a wave.

One that offered to take Jeremiah back home or allow him apprenticeship on _Serenity_ in return for meals and chores, if he was willing.

The latter was arranged within a week.

Jeremiah stayed.

He stayed for years, and he heard all sorts of additional stories.

Stories he told again and again when he finally went to school. It was no school that Jayne had ever imagined for his boy, but the college Simon managed to get Jeremiah into suited him just fine, even if he sometimes thought the education he received there was nothing compared to what life on _Serenity_ had given him.

Jayne never heard his son tell the tales of _Serenity_.

He never saw Jeremiah graduate from a fancy Core college with a degree in agricultural engineering.

He never saw him return to _Serenity_ and spend another two years there before finally settling down planetside in order to care for his ma (who had long since retired from her work) and his own new family.

Jayne never met Jeremiah's wife, and he never saw the way Jeremiah carved a very acceptable living out of a piece of land that had come dirt cheap because it was the most inhospitable place a man could imagine.

He never saw his first grandchild, a lumbering boy who would do nothing but make his parents proud as a strapping young man.

But despite how little Jayne was involved in his son's life, he gave Jeremiah much more than a name.

He gave him Mal. And Zoe, Simon, Kaylee, River, and Inara, too. He gave him the memories of Wash and Shepherd Book.

And eventually, he even gave him _Serenity_. Literally.

For when the time came, the great ship ended up on Jeremiah's land. She rested there behind the paddocks and pastures - a monument to lives well lived.

Yes, Jayne Cobb, member of _Serenity's_ most famous crew, was alive and kicking in Jeremiah, in every sense of the phrase.

He even persisted in the boy's genetic code, and when a daughter came Jeremiah's way a few years after his son arrived, no one who had ever so much as met Jayne Cobb had any doubt about the child's origin.

Jeremiah's son was born on a calm day in July. His daughter came during a raging thunderstorm in April. The rain slowed shortly after she entered the world, but the storm never really stopped.

From day one, Kaylee Washburn Cobb made certain of that.


End file.
